nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Mod
Mad Mod is a recurring villain and an enemy of the Teen Titans who has no superhuman powers but remains a formidable enemy through setting up entire worlds of dangerous false realities for the Titans to survive. He does so through technology and the worlds he sets up purposely mocks known physics, history and human principles, hence his name. History Mad Mod's first appearance was in the episode Mad Mod. The Teen Titans woke up, locked in chairs and confused. Mad Mod introduced himself and claimed that the Titans needed a lesson in respecting hardworking villains, and he needed to teach them one. However, the Titans managed to escape, but they were still trapped in Mad Mod's doozy dimension. At first, they struggled to keep up because Mad Mod controlled the entire place and he would do things that none of the Titans would have guessed he could do. However, the Titans figured out that this whole thing was a trap, and they hit a wall, which crumbled (it was actually a curtain). Behind the curtains, Mad Mod's real self (an old man) was controlling the dimension with his controls, however, the Titans managed to break his controls and capture him. His next appearance was in Revolution. It was the Fourth of July, and the Titans were ready to have some relaxation while watching the fireworks show, but Mad Mod had other plans. He hypnotized the entire city into believing that he was king, and he transformed Jump City into an old-fashioned England looking place. The Titans, of course tried to stop him, but everywhere, he had giant robot warriors that proved to be tough enemies. Mad Mod captured Robin and turned him old, whereas Mad Mod himself turned young. Because of Robin's old age, he could barely walk and so, he couldn't do anything. The other four Titans tried to devise plans, but all four of them had different and clashing opinions, whether they should do a sneak attack or a full frontal assault. All four of their plans failed, and they were defeated time after time. They managed to escape and hide in a courtroom, but they were all discouraged. However, Starfire concluded that they were failing because they don't know much about the history, so they studied up a bit and finally came up with a working plan. They were captured by the robot warriors and subdued, but this was part of their plan. Beast Boy got hold of Mad Mod's cane and threw it up into the air, and just as Mad Mod was about to catch it, Robin grabbed it, reversed the aging effects and broke it, reverting the city back to normal. After a get together, they saw Mad Mod out of Robin's hold, and they chased after him. It is unknown if they captured him and threw him into jail, or if he escaped. In Revved Up, Mad Mod (now a young man again) was one of many villains who took part in a major desert race, driving a white car modeled after the Big Ben clock tower. He appeared as one of the recruits of the Brotherhood of Evil at the end of Homecoming - Part 2. When the Brain unleashed his plans and sent his pawns to capture Titans and Honorary Titans, Mad Mod was not seen capturing anybody. When Beast Boy led Herald, Mas, Pantha and Jericho in an assault to the Brotherhood's base, Mad Mod participated in the first and second phase of the battle, but he wasn't seen getting hurt or attacking anybody. He was later seen as a flash-frozen enemy at the end of the battle. Powers and Abilities Mad Mod has no superpowers of his own, but he is a master of technological trickery and employs robots and holographic projectors, which he controls with a ruby-handled cane. In one circumstance, he was able to use such a cane to drain the youth from someone (Robin), making them old and himself young again. He also habitually employs optically induced hypnosis to submit his victims to his will. Through his hypnosis and holograms, it looked as if he could control both matter and the laws of physics. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization